Luck, Hope... And A Little Bit Of Fate.
by Some Sort Of Angel
Summary: My first SC fic so this is a little nervewracking... My take on the season premiere. Desperately seeking approval, so please R/R!


**Luck, Hope... And A Little Bit Of Fate.**

Season 6, Episode 1, by Some Sort Of Angel

Disclaimer: "Spin City", the characters, and the end of season five belong to Ubu Productions, Dreamworks and Lottery Hill Productions.  I am merely an obsessed fan trying to fill *that* gap between seasons five and six with my own ideas.  I am making no profit from this.  Finally, if the writers of "Spin City" want to use any of these ideas in a future episode, they may do so, without any protest or demands for credit from me.

Spoilers: Well, in the first scene, it manages to spoil "A Shot In The Dark", both parts, so if you haven't seen that, or don't want to read about it, then don't read this!

Notes: The season five finale was so tempting, I had to write a continuation!  I hope you enjoy this, and please review it!

                                                                                Some Sort Of Angel

*******

*******

(Scene: A blank screen.)

CHARLIE SHEEN: Previously, on Spin City...

(The street.)

CHARLIE: (Off screen.) I'm hit!

(The hospital.)

CAITLIN: You are one of the most important people in my life.

(Charlie's office.)

CARTER: You think she has feelings for you?

CHARLIE: I don't know, I was getting all the signals.

(Charlie's office.)

CAITLIN: I know I don't always show it, but I think you are amazing.  (Charlie looks at her, and leans in to kiss her.) (Shocked.) Charlie!

(Caitlin's apartment.)

CHARLIE: (Pulling away from their kiss.) I can't do this.

CAITLIN: Charlie, I think you're confused, what you're meant to say is, yes, thank you!  (Kisses him, he pulls away again.)

(Charlie's apartment.)

CAITLIN: (On his answer machine.) As I lie here, in the bath, covered in bubbles with the candles lit, I think it's best you're not here.  

(Caitlin's apartment.)

CHARLIE: (Standing in the door.)  Can I come in? (Caitlin looks at him, surprised.)

CAITLIN: Of course.  (Charlie stays outside her apartment for a few moments, thinking.  Then he enters.)

CHARLIE: I just needed to tell you... (Pause, she closes the door.) I think I've left my wallet here.  (Caitlin is shocked.)

*Okay, how mad would you have been if you'd waited four months for *that*?  B-)

*******

*******

OPENING CREDITS

*******

*******

(Scene: The office, next morning.  Charlie enters.  Carter meets him at the coffee machine.)

CARTER: Did you break up with Kara?

CHARLIE: Not exactly.  (Pours himself coffee.)

CARTER: And did you talk to Caitlin?

CHARLIE: Nope.  Tried to, but... I just couldn't.

STUART: (Joining them.) Because she's still with Tim, right?

CHARLIE: No!  As a matter of fact, Tim broke up with her.

ANGIE: (Overhearing.) Tim's available?

CHARLIE: No.

CARTER: I'm confused.

CHARLIE: Look, it's simple.  Tim broke up with Caitlin to go back to his old girlfriend, Caitlin and I made out on her couch, then I left.  Simple.  (He walks into his office, but pauses.) Caitlin's not coming in today, by the way.  (He enters his office.)

STUART: He got to make out with Caitlin?  No fair!

ANGIE: I've been waiting for this day for weeks!  He finally breaks up with Caitlin, and he's still not available!  (Carter looks at Charlie's closed door, then enters his office.)

*******

(CUT TO: Charlie's office.  He's sitting down at his desk, as Carter enters.)

CARTER: Alright, talk to me.

CHARLIE: (Looking up at him.) About what?

CARTER: Do you think you're in love with Caitlin?

CHARLIE: I don't know!

CARTER: Yes, you do.

CHARLIE: Fine, yes, I think I'm in love with her!  (He stands up, and walks to where Carter is standing.) But the thing is, I can't tell her, because I told her last night I just wanted to be friends.

CARTER: (Confused.) Didn't you say you were making out?

CHARLIE: She kissed me on the rebound, she was upset over Tim.  It meant nothing to her, I can tell.  

CARTER: So what are you going to do?

*******

(CUT TO: Outside his office.  Caitlin walks up to Charlie's door, but pauses when she hears them speaking.)

CHARLIE: (Off-screen.) I don't have the faintest hint of an idea.

CARTER: (Off-screen.) Why can't you just tell Caitlin you were wrong, and tell her you think you love her?

CHARLIE: (Off-screen.) Because it's not that simple.  (Caitlin looks completely and utterly shocked.)

CAITLIN: (Under her breath.) Oh, my gosh.  (The door opens, and she steps back in shock.  Carter exits Charlie's office.)

CARTER: (Looking at Caitlin.) Oh, hey Caitlin.  (Pauses.) You okay, sweetie?  (He rests his hand on her shoulder.)

CAITLIN: (Her mind's preoccupied.) Yes, course I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?  Are you okay?

CARTER: I'm fine... (He looks at her, weirdly, then walks out of the office area.)

MAYOR: (Walking up to Caitlin.) Caitlin!  I need you in my office, right away.  I fired Matthew Baker.

ANGIE: You fired Matt?  Why?  He was cute!

STUART: Angie, the guy couldn't spell the Mayor's name!  He spelt Mayor with a 'U'.  (Angie nods in understanding.)

CAITLIN: (Concentrating.) Alright, do you want me to hire someone else?

MAYOR: Unless you want to do the job.

CAITLIN: I'll hire someone.

STUART: (Overhearing.) I'll help!

CAITLIN: Consider it done, Sir.  (She exits the office, with Stuart following.)

STUART: I'll help!

ANGIE: (To Carter.) I think Caitlin knows about Charlie.

CARTER: What makes you think that?

ANGIE: She overheard you say about Charlie being in love with Caitlin.

CARTER: Oops.

ANGIE: Famous last words.

*******

*******

(Scene: A room in City Hall.  Caitlin's hiring people, Stuart's 'helping'.  They're interviewing a man, in his late forties.)

CAITLIN: (Handing back his CV.) Well, Mr. Manning, you have a very impressive CV.  We have a few more interviews, and then we'll call you.

STUART: (As the man leaves.) But don't bet on it!

CAITLIN: Stuart!  Look, if you can't sit here and shut up then you can leave!  (A young, pretty, dark-haired woman enters.)

STUART: My lips are sealed.  (He watches the girl sit down, and hand Caitlin her CV.)

CAITLIN: Hello, I'm Caitlin Moore, (motioning to Stuart) this is Stuart Bondek. 

GIRL: I'm Christina Donovan.  But, call me Tina.

CAITLIN: It's nice to meet you.

TINA: Likewise.  (Caitlin starts reading her CV.) 

CAITLIN: You're 22?  (Stuart looks amazed.)  And went to NYU?  Studied English lit from high school.

TINA: Look, I know I'm young, and more than likely not the most experienced person applying, but I know I can do this job well.  I've worked on plenty of newspapers, I can spell, I'm good at grammar, and I have an extensive vocabulary.

CAITLIN: Why should we hire you?  You said yourself you're not the most experienced.

TINA: Because I can do this job.  I haven't spent years learning how to punctuate a paragraph to waste it on a stupid newspaper than no one will read.  I want a change, and you guys, well, frankly, you need a change.  A fresh point of view.

STUART: You're hired!  (Caitlin looks at him.) What?

CAITLIN: Ms. Donovan, can you give us a second?  (Tina nods, and exits the room.) What the hell are you doing?

STUART: She's great.  I think we should hire her.  

CAITLIN: You can't sleep with her.  It's against office policy.

STUART: What office policy?  If I recall correctly, you've slept with Mike, and nearly slept with Charlie.

CAITLIN: Well, it's office policy from now on.  City Hall employees cannot sleep with City Hall employees.  I'll pass it with the Mayor later.

STUART: Dammit!  

CAITLIN: And I didn't almost sleep with Charlie.  (Calling to Tina, loudly.) Ms. Donovan?  

TINA: (Re-entering.) Do I have the job?

CAITLIN: Yes.

STUART: You better be worth it, Tina, because you've just stopped me from sleeping with other workers.  (Exits.)

CAITLIN: Welcome aboard, Tina.  (Pause, as Caitlin stands.) C'mon, I'll show you around.

*******

*******

(Scene: The office.  Caitlin and Tina walk up, Stuart's flirting with Angie; she staples his tie to the desk, again.)

STUART: You know, after the third time, you'd think I'd be able to see it coming. (Angie nods, and smiles.)

(Carter is trying to get Rags to catch a ball, unsuccessfully.  The ball keeps hitting Rags on the head.)

CARTER: Catch the ball, not let the ball hit you on the head.

(Meanwhile, Charlie and Paul come racing down the corridor, on desk chairs.)

PAUL: (Slightly behind Charlie.) Just you wait, you'll get what's coming to you, Crawford!

CHARLIE: Paul, I've beaten you ten times in a row.

PAUL: Eleventh time's the charm with the Lassiters.

CAITLIN: (Ignoring it all.) Around here, insane is normal.  You learn to ignore everything after a while.  (Clapping her hands once.) Everybody, this is Tina Donovan; she's the new speechwriter.

ALL: (Ad-lib greetings.)

CAITLIN: (Pointing out everybody.) This is Angie Ordonez, Carter Heywood, (Paul and Charlie come back up to the office, both slightly out of breath.) Paul Lassiter and Charlie Crawford.  Guys, this is the new speechwriter, Tina Donovan.

CHARLIE: Nice to meet you.  (Tina shakes his hand, visibly nervous.  Charlie looks at her.) (Worried.) I've slept with you, haven't I?

TINA: (Laughing.) No, you haven't.  I just thought you looked familiar, that's all.  

CAITLIN: I better go introduce you to the Mayor.

TINA: Alright. (To everyone.) Nice meeting you!  (Caitlin and Tina exit the office.)

CARTER: Um, Charlie, can I speak with you a second?  (Charlie nods, and they enter his office.)

*******

CUT TO: Charlie's office, Carter and Charlie are entering.

CHARLIE: What?

CARTER: Caitlin knows.

CHARLIE: About what?

CARTER: You.

CHARLIE: What?!  Who told her?

CARTER: You did.

CHARLIE: When?

CARTER: She overheard you talking to me about it.

CHARLIE: Dammit!

*******

*******

(Scene: The Mayor's office.  He's sitting at his desk, and stands as Caitlin and Tina enter.)

CAITLIN: Sir?  I hired you a new speechwriter.

TINA: (Offering the Mayor her hand.) Christina Donovan.  It's a pleasure to meet you.

MAYOR: (Shaking her hand.) Nice to meet you, I'm Randall Winston.

TINA: I knew that already.

MAYOR: (To Caitlin.) She's smart.  (Caitlin smiles.)

CAITLIN: Tina, if you want to write something for later today, when the Mayor introduces you, you can use my computer.  It's in Charlie's office.

TINA: Thanks, Caitlin.  (To the Mayor.) I'm glad to be working for you, Sir.

MAYOR: I'm glad you're working for me, Christina.

TINA: Call me Tina.  (She exits.)

CAITLIN: So?  Did I do a good job?

MAYOR: Excellent. (Pause, as Caitlin goes to leave the room.) Stuart hired her, didn't he?

CAITLIN: (Laughing as she exits.) Yes.

*******

*******

(Scene: Charlie's office.  He's working.  Caitlin enters through the side door.)

CAITLIN: Charlie, I need to talk to you.

CHARLIE: I'm kinda busy right now, Caitlin.

CAITLIN: This is urgent.

CHARLIE: (Knowing she isn't going to give up.) Okay, sit down.

CAITLIN: (She remains standing.) What was Carter on about this morning?

CHARLIE: What?

CAITLIN: When he said, and I quote, why can't you just tell Caitlin you were wrong, and tell her you think you love her?

CHARLIE: What do you think he was on about?

CAITLIN: Were you, or were you not, wrong last night?

CHARLIE: I'm sorry, the Law of Guys prohibits me from admitting I'm wrong.

CAITLIN: You ever had a loaded gun pointed to you?  

CHARLIE: I've been shot, but never threatened with a gun.

CAITLIN: Keep talking, and you'll know what it feels like.  (Charlie looks scared.)

CHARLIE: Fine.  (He stands up, and walks to in front of Caitlin.) I think I'm in love with you.  (Caitlin is dumbstruck.) I've answered your question, now, you answer mine.  Do you think you're in love with me?

CAITLIN: I... (She is interrupted when the door opens, and Angie enters.)

ANGIE: The press conference is about to begin.

CHARLIE: (Looking at Caitlin.) Okay, we'll be right there.  (He exits with Angie, giving Caitlin one last look, before she exits as well.)

Note: How totally cliff-hanger-ish would that have been?  I could leave it there, and never post a continuation, but I'm gonna continue!

*******

*******

(Scene: The pressroom.  The Mayor is at the podium; Tina is standing to his left.  Caitlin, Charlie and Paul are to the Mayor's right, at the side.  Caitlin keeps looking at Charlie.)

MAYOR: As you may have heard, I fired my speechwriter, Matthew Baker, for gross incompetence.  I've hired Christina Donovan to replace him.  Any questions?

REPORTER 1: Does Ms. Donovan have a problem spelling Mayor?  (Everyone laughs.  Tina grabs the microphone.)

TINA: No, I am capable of spelling Mayor.  No 'u', right?  (She smiles.)

REPORTER 2: Mr. Mayor, does the fact that Ms. Donovan is the Deputy Mayor's half-sister have anything to do with her being hired by your administration?  (Caitlin and the Mayor look shocked.  Charlie is staring at Tina, and Tina is trying to keep her composure.  Charlie steps in front of Tina, and faces the reporters.)

CHARLIE: I don't have a half-sister.  I have one brother, and one sister, both older than me.  Ms. Donovan is not related to me in any way, which means your allegations are completely untrue.

TINA: (Blushing.) Um, since this is the first Mr. Crawford has heard about this, I can assure you the fact that we are related has nothing to do with my being hired.  (Charlie looks at Tina, in shock.)

CHARLIE: Excuse us one moment.  (He pulls Tina outside.  Caitlin and the Mayor lock looks, both with an 'oh-my-gosh' look on their face.)

*******

COMMERCIAL BREAK

*******

CUT TO: The room outside the pressroom.  Charlie is pulling Tina out.

CHARLIE: Care to explain?

TINA: (Burying her face in her hands, and leaning against a wall.) Oh, God, I knew I shouldn't have took this job.  I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but did I listen to myself?  No!

CHARLIE: You're my half-sister?

TINA: (Looking at Charlie.) (Long pause.) Yes.  (She sighs.) Your father is my father as well.

CHARLIE: You're 22, right?  That means... (He does some calculations in his head.) I was thirteen when you were born.

TINA: You're 35.  (Charlie nods.)

CHARLIE: Thirteen... Oh, how could I forget?  My parents split up that year, just for a few months.  That must of been when...

TINA: I was conceived.

CHARLIE: Yeah.  I have a half-sister.

TINA: I have two brothers and a sister.  (They both think for a while.)

CHARLIE: I need to call my family.

TINA: Yeah.  (Long pause.) Is your, I mean my (smiles) father still alive?

CHARLIE: Yeah.  (Pause.) (Pointing.) We better get back in there.

TINA: (To herself.) Josh isn't going to be able to believe this.

CHARLIE: (Going to re-enter the press room.) Who's Josh?

TINA: (Casually.) My husband.

CHARLIE: (Shocked.) You're married!?  

TINA: Yeah.  You?

CHARLIE: No.  Are you sure you're my sister?  No one in our family can keep a relationship going.  Except my parents.

TINA: Your father's Robert Crawford, right?  (Charlie nods.) Then we're related.  (They smile at each other.) 

*******

*******

(Scene: Charlie's office.  He and Tina enter.)

TINA: So, my big brother is Deputy Mayor of New York?  (She collapses onto the sofa, and gives a sigh of luxury.)

CHARLIE: Yup.  (Sits next to her.) How long have you been married?

TINA: (Pulling up her knees, and resting her chin on them.) Five months.  Are you going to go all big brothery on me?

CHARLIE: No!  (Pause, he thinks of something.) (Cutely.) Hey, I'm not the youngest any more!

TINA: Hmphh.  (Pause, she looks thoughtful.) Everybody seems really nice here.

CHARLIE: They are.  Except Stuart, he's just plain evil.  (Tina laughs.) Oh, and watch out for Paul.  He's gonna be sucking up to you, big-time.

TINA: Great.  (She sighs.) Are you dating Caitlin?

CHARLIE: (In disbelief.) What?!  (He looks at her.) God, you are so know-y.

TINA: That's a word?

CHARLIE: I think so.  (She laughs, he joins in.) No, we're not dating.

TINA: Well, I never would have guessed.  You're totally got the hots for each other.

CHARLIE: You've known me less than an hour.

TINA: I can tell a lot about a person in an hour.  (Caitlin enters, and nervously closes the door.) I'm going to phone Josh, tell him about... Everything.  (Tina exits, smiling at Caitlin as she walks through the door.)

CAITLIN: Sorry for interrupting... I didn't realise you and Tina were talking.  (Pause, Charlie looks at her silently.) Okay, okay!  I suppose you know why I'm here.

CHARLIE: (Half-joking.) To talk over the bridge proposal...?

CAITLIN: Yeah.  (Short pause.) No!  I thought I'd come in and answer your question.  I've had long enough to think it over.  (Without taking a breath, in one long sentence.) Not that I actually needed to think it over I knew the answer as soon as you asked me the question but obviously I couldn't tell you because we were interrupted by Angie and then there was all that commotion over Tina being your sister so I couldn't answer you then and-

CHARLIE: (Cutting her off.) Okay, firstly, breath.  (Caitlin nods, and takes a deep breath.) Secondly, tell me your answer.

CAITLIN: (Smiling ever so slightly, and looking anywhere but at Charlie.) Okay.  My answer is yes.  (She meets Charlie's eyes.) (Slowly.) I think I am in love with you.

CHARLIE: (Acting not bothered.) Okay, whatever.  (Caitlin gets an 'oh-my-gosh' look on her face, and hits Charlie on the side of his head.) Oww!  (He grabs her arm, and pulls her onto her lap.) Geez, take things so seriously, don't you.

CAITLIN: (Trying to stand up, but Charlie wraps his hands around her waist, preventing her.) Hey, stop it!  Let me stand up!  (Charlie kisses her.) Okay, maybe I can stay here a little while longer.  (They kiss again.  Tina opens the side door a crack, and sees them kissing.  She grins, and closes the door.)

*******

*******

(Scene: The office, next morning.  Stuart is sitting at his desk.  Carter enters, wearing a pale pink suit, and green shirt.  Angie is disgusted.)

ANGIE: Um, Carter?  Whatever look you were going for with that outfit, you missed by a long shot.

CARTER: (To Tina, who's passing through.) This isn't an office, Tina; this is Hell with fluorescent lighting.

TINA: (Smiling.) Thanks for the warning!  (To Angie, quietly.) I thought gay guys were meant to have a better taste in fashion.

CARTER: (Giving Tina a dirty look.) I heard that!

TINA: You could do with some fashion hints, Carter.

CARTER: Oh, shut up! (Tina goes to exit, the way by Stuart's desk.)

STUART: (As Tina walks by.) Nice perfume.  Must you bathe in it?

TINA: (Long pause, she stops and turns to him.) It's too bad stupidity isn't painful.  

STUART: Were you born a bitch?

TINA: No, it took years of dealing with assholes like you to make me this way. (Exits.)

(Charlie and Caitlin enter, laughing and holding hands.  Carter notices.)

CARTER: (Pleased.) Hey!

CHARLIE: Hi.  (He and Caitlin go to enter his office, but Caitlin stops just outside the door, and looks at Carter.)

CAITLIN: The dry-cleaner won, huh??

CARTER: What?

CAITLIN: That outfit, I assume you had an argument with your dry-cleaner, and he did that to get you back.

CARTER: (Upset, storming out.) Oh, shut up!

*******

*******

(Scene: Charlie's office.  Caitlin enters, and sits down at the table-thing.)

CAITLIN: Hi.  (She smiles.  Charlie smiles back.) I missed you.

CHARLIE: We were apart less than ten seconds, Caitlin.

CAITLIN: (Cutely embarrassed.) Yeah, well... (Stuart enters.)

STUART: Nah, nah, na na, nah! (Charlie and Caitlin look at each other, then at Stuart.)

CHARLIE: What?

STUART: You guys can't date!

CAITLIN: Why not?

STUART: Hmm, what about that little policy you have going, Caitlin?  What was it again?  (Pretends to remember.) Oh yes.  City Hall employees can't date City Hall employees. (Caitlin opens her mouth, in shock.)

CHARLIE: When was this introduced?  And why wasn't I informed? 

CAITLIN: (To Charlie.) I did that to stop Stuart dating your sister.  

CHARLIE: (To Stuart.) You hit on my sister?

STUART: Well, duh!

CAITLIN: (To Stuart.) Never mind, I'll have the Mayor cancel that policy.

STUART: Whilst you're doing that, can you have him unblock the phone sex numbers as well?

CAITLIN: No!

*******

Ending credits.

*******

(Scene: The office area.  Tina's at Angie's computer, writing.  Stuart walks up to her.  They're alone.)

STUART: Hey, Christina.

TINA: (Glaring at him.) My mother named me Christina.  I haven't been called Christina since I was 5.  It's Tina.  Tee-na.  Easy to remember?

STUART: Sure, I guess.  Hey, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?

TINA: (Pondering.) I could... But that might interfere with my plans to do absolutely nothing sometime.

STUART: (Smiling.) You know you want me.

(A cute, tall man enters, and walks over to Tina.)

MAN: Hey, Tee, you ready?

TINA: Yeah, just a sec.  (Does something on computer, then stands, smiling at Stuart.) Stuart, this is Josh.  Josh, Stuart.

JOSH/STUART: Hey/How you doing?

TINA: Josh is my husband.  C'mon, sweetie.  (She and Josh walk away, Stuart looking after her in shock.)

THE END.

Please review!


End file.
